


Number One

by JustTheJadey



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheJadey/pseuds/JustTheJadey
Summary: "Can you check the cheese buns? I think they’re ready to go in the oven,” he smiled at her.“Fine! Slave driver,” she feigned exhaustion. “But only because you’re my third favorite Mellark.”“What? Why am I third? Who’s ahead of me?” he said with a chuckle. He hoped that the chuckle hid the bitterness he tasted on his tongue.“You’re number three. Gus is number two because he’s like my dad and he gave me a job…” she paused for a moment as if trying to build tension. “And Rye’s number one!”“What!? Why!?” Peeta couldn’t control himself as the outburst crept up his chest and out of his mouth. “I’m your best friend!”
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Long-time writer, first-time poster. Go easy on me. Enjoy!

He didn’t mind that his best friend was spending so much time with his brother, he just wished it wasn’t _this much time_.

He and Katniss had been friends since first grade, and they’d grown so close that she was practically family at this point. His father treated her like his own daughter and even gave her a job at their bakery to help her fund life while she was going to college. Even his brothers treated her like family; Graham invited her to his wedding and his kids call her Aunt Katniss. Rye got close to her too.

Too close sometimes.

“Stop that!” He heard Katniss squeal and giggle while Rye blew soap bubbles at her while they were washing the pans. _Why is she giggling? Katniss doesn’t giggle. At least not around me._ He frowned at the thought.

“You’re wasting soap,” he said with a very uncharacteristic scowl.

They turned to look at him then at each other and laughed which sent a drip of jealousy the Peeta’s spine which made scowl even more. He wanted to say something but decided against it and continued to ice the remainder of the cupcakes on the table.

Rye noticed his brother’s irritation and put his hands up to signal surrender at Katniss. “He’s right. We better stop. That way we can finish sooner.”

“Fine,” she whines feigning irritation.

“Come on, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can help Little Peet, with his cupcakes,” said Rye.

“Don’t call me that,” Peeta grimaced at his brother’s nickname for him. He hated being called Little Peet, even when he was little. It annoyed him even more now since he was a good six inches taller than his older brother. Rye knew this, which is he kept doing it. Maybe he knew how uneasy he feels when he sees him flirting with Katniss; that’s why he keeps doing it?

Peeta’s relationship with his brothers wasn’t very solid. He wasn’t close to their eldest brother, Graham, since he was about a decade older than he was. He didn’t have the same interests as him, he was too serious and too much of a perfectionist. He blames their mother for that, she wasn’t a very pleasant woman. Oh, hell let’s not beat around the bush, she was a vindictive, abusive, monster and the best thing she ever did for them was leave them when Peeta was just six. But by that time the damage had already been done, Graham had already been hardened.

Rye, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of their eldest brother. Too relaxed, too goofy, too unpredictable. He loved being the center of attention. But his one true love was pissing his brothers off. When they were younger Graham was his usual target, but since he moved away to go to college, Peeta became the butt of his jokes. Peeta almost resented him for this, but he still loved his brother.

“Peeta,” he heard Katniss’ voice pull him out of his revelry. “We’re done with the dishes. Need any help?” She asked with a sweet smile.

“Yeah,” he gave her the warmest smile he could muster. “Can you get the last batch of cupcakes from the cooling rack?”

“Sure.” She quipped happily and made her way to the cooling racks at the other end of the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Peeta asked Rye, trying to mask his annoyance.

“What? We were just having some fun. You should try it sometime.” Rye teased.

Peeta looked at his brother, trying to look for a hint of anything; anything that would warrant anger. Anything that even implied that he was trying to hurt his best friend. He didn’t find it.

“Here you go,” Katniss set the cupcakes on the table.

“Thanks. Can you check the cheese buns? I think they’re ready to go in the oven,” he smiled at her.

“Fine! Slave driver,” she feigned exhaustion. “But only because you’re my third favorite Mellark.”

“What? Why am I third? Who’s ahead of me?” he said with a chuckle. He hoped that the chuckle hid the bitterness he tasted on his tongue.

“You’re number three. Gus is number two because he’s like my dad and he gave me a job…” she paused for a moment as if trying to build tension. “And Rye’s number one!”

“What!? Why!?” Peeta couldn’t control himself as the outburst crept up his chest and out of his mouth. “I’m your best friend!”

“Yeah… but he’s adorable,” she said pointing at Rye. “And he went with me to the beach last week.”

He huffed at that last comment. “Am I ever going to live that down? I was sick.”

“I’ll think about it.” She said jokingly.

They had spent the last three months planning an overnight trip to their friend Finnick’s beach house. They had everything planned out; the food: cooked. The wood for the bonfire: chopped. The new bathing suits: purchased.

They were set to have a “BFF day” running around the beach; they hadn’t had the time to do it in while because of school and work, so they were really looking forward to it. It was summer break, and for the first time in while Katniss was excited. But it was all too good to be true because Rye somehow strong-armed his way into an invitation, and Peeta—much to Katniss’ chagrin—said he could come. She was unphased by this because all she cared about was going to the beach and spending time with Peeta; she was still excited.

Until the morning they were set to embark on their two-hour drive when Peeta suddenly came down with a fever and violent bout of coughing fits.

_“You… can still… go.” He wheezed in between coughs. He sat up in bed trying to control his coughs—and failing._

_“This was supposed to be our BFF day,” she sighed. “I’m not going without you.” She gave him that trademark scowl he’s always found frightening and oddly charming._

_“Go. I’ll Facetime you when you get there. And Rye will be with you. He’ll be a great sub.” He offered her a weak smile. “You deserve this.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Go. For me?”_

_She slumped her shoulders and let out a resigned sigh. “Okay,” she rubbed her temples with her free hand. “But if your brother tries to get fresh with me, I’m not responsible for the damages.”_

_He laughs, but it quickly turns into a coughing fit. “I wouldn’t expect any less.” He says, out of breath._

_“Just get better. We’ll plan another BFF day in few weeks,” she squeezed his hand as if trying to convey something. “Just the two of us.”_

_“Just the two of us.” He echoes reassuringly. “Now go. Traffic can be a bitch at this time.”_

_“Car’s all packed,” Rye says as he walks into the room, sitting on the bed. “Don’t worry Little Peet, I’ll take good care of your lady.” He says making his way to wrap an arm around Katniss which she instantly shook off._

_“She’s not my lady. And don’t call me that.” Peeta whined. He looked at Katniss with reassuring eyes and mouthed “It’s gonna be okay.”_

_“I’m gonna kill him.” She mouthed back._

_“I’ll help you hide the body.” He replied without a sound and chuckled._

_Rye was just staring at them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Uh-huh. Sure, she’s not.”_

_“Just go. Make sure she’s okay.” Peeta exclaimed and turned to Katniss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow.” She gave him a weak smile before hugging him whispering into his ear. “Get better. I’ll Facetime you when we get there.” She stood up and walked out of the room._

_He looked at his brother. “Take care of her,” Peeta commanded in the most authoritative tone he could muster. “She’s my…” his coughs cut him off._

_“Yeah yeah yeah. She’s yours. I know how to take care of a lady, bro.” Peeta cringed at his words which made Rye laugh a little. “I’ll be good. I promise. Maybe we can get to know each other. Be friends.”_

_“Maybe… Now go. You’ll get stuck in traffic.” He felt light-headed and had to lay back down._

_“I’ll see you later.” With that, Rye walked out._

_A few minutes later, Peeta heard a car engine start and he stood up to see them off. He went to the window to see Katniss scowling at the house. They made eye contact, and he smiled. “I miss you” she mouthed to him. He replies with the same words and watched as his best friend got in the car with his brother and drove off. He felt an instant pang of worry at the pit of his stomach._

_“What does he mean by ‘taking care of a lady’?” he whispered to himself. It was going to be a long night._

When they got back, it was like they were different people. It was as if they developed a bond that could rival that of hers and Peeta’s. A few days later, he asked her what happened, and she just shrugged and said, “We talked a lot. He isn’t that bad.”

It’s been a week. An entire week of watching his brother and best friend giggle and laugh and whisper to each other when they think he’s not watching.

He wasn’t really bothered by this until this whole you’re-my-third-favorite-Mellark comment. _Why am I number 3?_ He thought to himself.

“Don’t be sad Little Peet, I’m sure you’ll work your way up the ranks once dad gives you the bakery.” Rye teases and he hears Katniss giggle beside him. She must’ve not noticed her make her way beside him.

“You think that’s funny huh?” he asks, placing the cupcake and icing on the table, turning to Katniss.

“Yeah a little,” another giggle. She started to walk backward to get away, knowing full well what he’s going to do. But she was too slow and before she knew it Peeta had his arms around her waist. His face was so close to hers that he could feel his breath on his lips.

“Gotcha,” he whispered. “Now, tell me why I’m number three and Rye is number 1.”

She laughed. A silly little laugh that sent a warm wave through him. “Being a sore loser, are we?”

“I’m not.” He defended. “Just curious.”

“As I said, he’s adorable.” She smiles.

“Well,” he tightens his hold on her waist and looks her in the eye. “I’ll just have to work my way up the ranks then. Maybe a little bribery will get me somewhere.” He whispered in a husky voice.

A chill ran up her spine at his words. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to match his tone, not wanting him to win. “We’ll see.”

“Yeah. We’ll see.” They just stared at each other, smiling and holding onto each other’s waists. They did this often, way too often for best friends to be doing but they felt safe like this. They stayed there for a while as if warming each other up.

Rye cleared his throat, startling the pair who immediately let go of each other. Peeta’s hands were suddenly so clammy that he couldn’t stop rubbing them on his apron and Katniss just scowled at Rye.

“I… uh… gotta finish these,” he stammered, pointing to the cupcakes on the table.

“I have to put the cheese buns in the oven.” She made her way to the proofing racks but stopped in front of Rye. “You wanna help me out?”

“Sure,” he grinned and started to walk with her. “I would love to help you put buns in the oven.”

 _What the fuck?!_ Peeta opened his mouth to tell him off, knowing she wouldn’t like the joke. It was too crass for her. He was cut off by Katniss’s laughter and a wave of shock hit him like a tsunami.

“You’re an idiot.” She said with a laugh. Rye laughed with her as they put the bread in the oven.

 _What the fuck is going on between those two?_ He thought to himself. He wasn’t sure what was happening between his brother and his best friend, but all he knew was that he needed to get back to number one. Because life wasn’t worth it if he wasn’t Katniss’ number one favorite Mellark.

It just wasn’t.

For the next week, Peeta thought of everything he could do to get to number one.

He started with little notes that he left on Katniss’ apron. Some were sweet and said things like: “Thanks for sticking by me.” Others were funny: “Where do cats go on a field trip? The Meow-seum!” A lot of them were just plain old Cheesy: “Was your dad an astronaut? ‘Coz your beauty is out of this world!”

“These are ridiculous.” She said after finding the third note on her apron.

“I would be ridiculous for you.” He flashed her a face-splitting grin. “I would be anything for you.”

She smiled and went on with her day.

Each note made Katniss giggle. But he could feel it getting old after a week or so. So, he moved on to good ole’ fashioned bribery. After they closed the bakery, he would stay for a few extra hours to bake her favorite treats, to give to her the morning after along with her favorite hot chocolate.

The day he gave her cheese buns and his signature hot chocolate, she crept up on him while he was kneading dough and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back. It felt so good that Peeta had to calm himself so he wouldn’t get a hardon while kneading dough.

“You’re spoiling me.” She said after a few minutes of silence.

He lets out a deep breathy laugh. “I’m just giving my girl everything she deserves.”

She shifts so she can look at his face. “So, I’m your girl now?” she asks with a smile.

Without skipping a beat, he answers. “Of course. You’ve always been my girl.” He moves to face her and wraps his arms around her. “Do you like the gifts?”

“Yeah.” She rests her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulling her into a state of hazy relaxation. “This feels too good.” She tries to move away but he tightens his hold on her.

“Stay with me.” He tried not to sound too desperate, but he really didn’t want this to end so soon.

“Always.” She whispered in a voice so low, it was almost inaudible.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. At one point, Peeta saw his dad entering the kitchen and he signaled for him to go away so he wouldn’t ruin the moment. He was thankful his dad could read a room and slowly backed out of the kitchen leaving them undisturbed. He wished he could say the same for Rye.

“Come on! We make food in here!” he said in mock disgust. “If you wanna cuddle, there’s a room upstairs.”

They both let out and annoyed sigh and let go of each other. Peeta turned back to the table to continue whatever he was doing before, and Katniss mumbled something about Gus needing help upfront and shuffled to leave, but not before kissing Peeta on the cheek.

“For the treats.” She explained and scurried away, leaving him with such a large grin his cheeks were starting to hurt. The spot where her lips touched still burned even after a few moments.

Once Katniss was out of earshot Rye cleared his throat to get his attention. “Peeta, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving my girl what she deserves.” He said with a smile. “And, I think, she deserves everything.”

He wasn’t lying; he would give her everything.

“So, now she’s your girl?” Rye asked suspiciously.

Peeta tensed. “Why do you care?”

“Because you’re being really sweet with her.” His brother said.

“I’m always sweet with her. She’s my best friend.” He defended. He wasn’t wrong. They were always sweet with each other. They have been ever since they were kids; it was part of this unspoken promise they had that they would take care of each other. Though Peeta did have to admit that he was sort of going overboard these past few weeks.

“Really?” Rye raised his eyebrow at him. “Because I seem to remember this whole thing starting when she said you were her third favorite Mellark.”

“Again, why do you care?” Rye can see that he’s trying not to get angry at him. “She’s my best friend and I’m just trying to get to number one.”

“Did you tell her that this is all for that silly list?” his brother asked with too much concern for his liking.

“She’s playing along.” He shrugged.

“That’s not what I asked,” Rye asked frustrated.

“She knows,” Peeta assures him.

Rye just sighed and turned away whispering, “You’re an idiot,” as he walked out of the kitchen.

This went on for weeks, the notes, the gifts, the tooth-rotting sweetness. Peeta went all out, and he was sure it would bring him over the top. But he had one more trick up his sleeve.

He planned a “BFF dinner” for Katniss; candlelit dinner, flowers, all of her favorite food and treats while all her favorite songs played in the background. He even bought a shirt that in her favorite color, green. It was relatively easy to put together, the only challenge was hiding it from her, so he did most of the prep at home. The night of the said dinner, he got dressed and arranged a bouquet of Katniss’ favorite flowers. He was on his way down the hall when he bumped into Rye.

“Flowers? You got a date?” Rye asked with faux astonishment.

“No. I got the for Katniss; they’re her favorite.” He boasted.

“Why?” Rye’s tone became concerned and suspicious.

Peeta ignored the question and kept fiddling with the flowers. “I got her these little sour candies she likes, And I cooked some of her favorite lamb stew. If this dinner doesn’t bump me up to number one—”

“Stop it!” His brother said angrily, cutting him off. “Stop this! Why are you doing this?” 

“Doing what?” he asked innocently, which made Rye even more agitated.

“Leaving notes? Being sweet? Giving her gifts?” he asked.

“I’m trying to be number one,” Peeta affirmed.

“That’s it?!” Rye could feel his blood boil. “All because you’re not number one on a silly list?”

“Yes! Because you can’t be Katniss’ favorite Mellark.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but Rye could hear the rattle in his tone.

“Why does it bother you so much?” his brother asked his voice tinged with concern.

“Because…” he started but stopped himself.

“If you’re just doing this because of that list, stop. Because you’re going to hurt her. I don’t think this is a game to her anymore.”

“How would you know what she thinks?” Peeta’s voice turned into a low angry grumble.

“I know more than you think.” He sighed and looked at Peeta, whose eyes were a mixture of confusion and anger. “Something happened on the beach…” Rye stopped himself.

There it was again; what happened at the beach? Why was he so concerned about Katniss? Did something happen between them? Did he ‘take care’ of her? Did he have feelings for her? Peeta’s mind whirled and he couldn’t stop the accusation from leaving his mouth. “You’re so against me being number one because you don’t want to lose your spot!”

Rye was taken aback. “I don’t care if I’m number one million on that fucking list! I care about my friend and if you keep doing this she’s going to get hurt.”

“She’s my friend too! We were friends before you two even met. I’ve known her longer. I’ve loved her longer. So why the fuck are _you_ number one? And why do you keep saying she’ll get hurt? What happened when you were at the beach?” his voice merged from desperate to pleading in the span of those few sentences.

“I can’t tell you because she made me promise not to tell you. But all I know is if you keep doing this because of your sick egotistical need to win at everything, you’re going to hurt her. She may never bounce back from that; you might lose her.” Rye’s voice was pleading, it sounded so foreign to Peeta’s ears.

“I’m not going to lose her.” He guaranteed—not quite sure if it was for Rye or himself.

“Just…” his brother moved to put a hand on his shoulder. “Think very carefully about this.”

“I have.” He shook off his brother’s hand and made his way down the hall.

Rye let out a frustrated sigh and went to his room. He tried to pray that neither of them would get hurt tonight. But he knew that would be impossible.

When Peeta got to the bakery, Katniss was already waiting for him. “Sorry for making you wait. Rye and I had a talk.”

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Just stupid sibling rivalry stuff. Are you ready for our BFF dinner?” He gave her a smile and handed her the flowers.

She mirrored his expression and nodded.

He led her to the apartment above the bakery and opened the door. The sight before Katniss sent a wave of shock through her. It was beautiful; the room was dim, lit by—what she assumed to be a hundred—flameless candles. There were bowls of her favorite treats were placed around the room. There was a table for two in the middle of the room and she could hear the tune of one of her favorite songs in the background. It was simple, but he knew she wouldn’t like it if it was too over-the-top.

“Peeta,” she gasped. “This is amazing. Why?”

He chuckled at her response to his work. “I wanted to make up for missing our BFF day at the beach.”

“You didn’t have to.” She said still in shock.

“I told you,” he took her hand and led her to the table. “I’m just giving my girl what she deserves.”

She smiles and sits down. “If I’m your girl, does that mean you’re my boy?” she teased as she settled in her chair.

The question shocked him; all he could manage in response was “If you want me to be.”

She beamed up at him. “Good.”

He smiled at her and sat down.

They ate dinner and talked about everything and nothing all at once. Every so often he would take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. After dinner, they snacked on the variety of treats that Peeta prepared for her. Everything was going great and was only made better when Katniss’s favorite love song came on in the background.

“Dance with me?” she asked standing up and offering him a hand.

“Always.” He stands up and pulls her close to him. They fall into their usual position; arms wrapped around each other, her head on his chest. They swayed to the music, getting lost in each other’s warmth.

“This is amazing,” she hums against his chest.

“This is perfect,” he kisses the top of her head and she feels warmth radiate from the spot where his lips just touched.

She lifts her head to look at him and he meets her gaze. They were so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

“Hi.” She greets him shyly.

He stares at her face for a moment. Studying every detail. Her eyes, the slope of her nose, the curve of her lips. God, those lips.

“Hi,” he says before closing the distance between them, and he swears that his heart stopped on contact.

They’ve kissed before; on a dare when they were about 13 (that was their first kiss) and again when they were 17 and they ended up making out while drunk on vodka for the first time at Gale Hawthorne’s birthday party. He would never forget those kisses, but this kiss. This kiss was different. It was sweet but there was a sense of hunger beneath it. Like it was complete yet not enough at the same time. Their grip on each other tightened as their lips move in unison with each other. They kissed until the need for air was too much to ignore and they had to pull away.

They rest their foreheads together, catching their breath. He takes her face in his hands and kisses the tip of her nose. He wants so badly to tell her something _._ Anything that would make her his. But it was too soon. He doesn’t want to scare her off.

“Peeta,” she gives him a warm smile. “That was…” she couldn’t find the right words for what she was feeling.

“Yeah. I know.” He supplies as if reading her mind. Her smile grows bigger and she moves to rest her head on his chest. They stay like that for an eternity reveling in each other, something unspoken hanging in the air.

She listened to his heart beating, letting it relax her like it did that day in the bakery, then she felt a chuckle rise in his chest. She looks at him starting to chuckle as well. “What?”

“If this doesn’t make me number one I don’t what does.” He says with a laugh. She backs away slightly, trying to study his expression, was he laughing at her?

“What?” she blinks at him.

“Your list of your favorite Mellarks.” He says in an oblivious tone. “If that didn’t put me ahead of Rye, I don’t know what will.”

A sudden wave of realization washed over her. She pushes away from him, breaking free from his arms, a hurt expression on her face. “Is that why you’ve been doing all of these things? The gifts and treat? This dinner? You just wanted to beat Rye?”

He shook his head. “No… I mean yeah… a little.” He sighed. “I told you I wanted to be number one. You were playing along with the game.”

“Game? I thought you… that we were finally…” she sounded like she was going to burst into tears. She looks at the floor, the wall, the window anywhere but him. “I have to go.”

He tries to stop her. “Why? Everything’s perfect.”

“I can’t be here right now.” With that, she runs out of the room and he just stood there, hearing the door slam.

He sat on the floor and put his face in his hands and screamed in frustration. He fucked up. He fucked up big time.

The next day Katniss calls in sick. According to his dad, she says she wasn’t feeling well, but she’ll be back in a few days.

She wasn’t.

After three days of unanswered phone calls and texts, Peeta could feel his heart break into a million pieces. All he could think about was that kiss and how he ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

On the fourth day, Rye walks up behind him and smacks him upside the head. “What did you do?”

“What the fuck?” he asked annoyed.

“You just had to be number one, didn’t you?” Rye narrows his eyes at him. “Where did it get you? Is this what you wanted?”

He knew this was his fault, but his mind wasn’t working clearly at all he needed someone to blame. And who better to blame than Mr. Number 1 himself? He felt something at the pit of his stomach, a bitterness that demanded to be spat out. “Mind your own business Rye. This wouldn’t have happened if you just stayed away from Katniss.”

“How is this my fault? You’re the one who made her go with me to the beach.” There it was again. _What the fuck happened with them on that beach? “_ I told you she was going to get hurt if she found out all of the things you were doing for her was just so you could make your way up a silly list,” Rye said, looking at his brother.

“How would you know what was going to hurt her?” Peeta felt another wave of irrational anger rise in him. “What happened on that beach?”

“Nothing. We just talked.” Rye sounded so tired like he couldn’t keep this up anymore. “Look there’s still a chance you won’t lose her. Just go to her and apologize.”

He glared at his brother. “Why would I listen to you?”

Rye was taken aback. “I was just trying to help. But since you’re deciding to be a little bitch about it, fuck you, Peeta.” With that, he walked away.

For the next four nights, there was complete and total silence in the Mellark household. Peeta and Rye didn’t talk to each other when they were home and Gus didn’t know enough about the situation to get involved. On the fifth night, Gus calls them down to the living room.

“Graham called. He’ll be in town on Sunday and I would like us to have dinner as a family,” he explains. “It’s been a while since I had all my boys under one roof, and I miss it.”

“Alright.” Rye is the first to speak.

“Is that all?” Peeta asked in a hurry to get back to his room.

Gus let out a grumble. “No. I’m going to invite Katniss.”

“What?” his sons asked in unison, almost making him laugh.

“What happened to just ‘having your boys under the same roof’?” Peeta questioned.

“I also said it was a family dinner. Katniss is family.” He huffed as he stood up. “Plus, with her being gone from the bakery for more than a week, I miss the girl.”

“What if she doesn’t come?” Rye asks.

“She will. She’s a sweet girl, she won’t deny an old man a nice dinner with his family.” Gus smiled at his sons waved them off. Rye made his way up the stairs, but Peeta stood frozen.

“She’s not going to come.” He said to his dad, his voice devoid of emotion. “I messed up.”

“My boy, we all mess up. I’m giving you a chance to clean up.” His father gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and made his way to the kitchen. Peeta just sighed and slumped his shoulders as he went back to his room, thinking of the many ways he could clean his mess.

Come Sunday, Peeta had decided to just apologize to Katniss, tell her everything. Why he acted that way, why it bothered him so much to lose to Rye, why he would do anything to her number one. He was ready.

He _was_ going in with a level head until he saw her hugging Rye in the kitchen. He pushed the jealousy down. _Friends can hug._

He even tried to ignore the pang of anger that hit him when she chose to sit next to Rye when there was an open seat next to him. _It’s okay. You can talk to her later._

He nearly lost it when they spent a good portion of the dinner talking and whispering to each other and barely acknowledging him. _She’s worth the wait._

But the straw that broke his back was when Graham asked when they started to get close and Rye simply answers with. “I took care of her while we were at the beach.” He could taste the bile rise in his throat when he heard Katniss laugh at the remark. Suddenly calm was no longer an option.

 _‘Took care of her’? Is that what happened? Is that why they’ve been so close? Is that why she ran off when they kissed? Because she didn’t want to cheat on Rye? Are they together?_ His head swirled. The thoughts just kept coming. He tried to stay calm but by the time he felt the rage at the back of his throat, it was too late to stop it. He exploded.

“What happened at the beach!?” Peeta asked Rye, his face flushed with anger.

“Nothing. I told you. We just talked.” Rye said defensively.

“Bullshit! You go on a trip to the beach; just the two of you. Then you come back closer than ever. That’s not 'nothing'.” His voice was thick with accusations.

“What are you getting at Peeta?” Katniss asked trying to remain calm.

All the while, Graham and Gus just stared at the mouths agape.

“You know what I mean,” he tried to steady his voice, not wanting to cry. “Maybe you guys did a lot more than just talk.”

“Peeta!” Gus says in outrage.

“Fuck you, Peeta.” She hissed at him, stood up to leave. Rye tried to get up and follow her.

“No! You don’t get to walk away from this!” Peeta yelled at Rye, watching Katniss walk away from the corner of his eye.

“What is wrong with you?” he sounded like he was about to cry.

“What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You slept with my best friend! You knew she was mine! You knew how I feel about her and you still ‘took care’ of her!” Peeta was visibly shaking, tears streaming down his face.

Rye looked at his brother. He saw the pain in his eyes. He was an asshole for assuming he and Katniss slept together but he was hurting and the last thing he wants to do is hurt his brother.

Rye looked him in the eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. “Peeta, I didn’t sleep with Katniss!”

“Why should I believe you?” he was crying now.

The next words out of his mouth were the last words Peeta ever expected his brother to say. “Because I’m gay!”

There was a thick tension that coated the room the instant the words left Rye’s mouth. It felt like they were frozen for hours, unsure of who would break the silence. It was Peeta.

“What?” he stared at Rye dumbfounded. “You’re… What about all that shit about knowing how to take care of a lady?”

“I was talking a big game so that you guys wouldn’t be suspicious.” He let out a deep breath and sat down. “That’s why Katniss and I were so close when we got back because we told each other our secrets. She wrote you a letter, she was going to read it to you when we were at the beach. But you got sick and she really needed to get it out of her system, so I offered to listen to her. She didn’t trust me, so I offered her a deal; my secret in exchange for hers. After that, we just talked for hours. That’s what I meant by ‘taking care’ of her, I kept her secret.”

Peeta could hear his heart in his ears. He was trying to make sense of it all. _That was all? They shared secrets and talked_. He felt a mixture of relief, guilt and sadness wash over him. _I’m an idiot!_

Apparently, his mind wasn’t as coherent as he thought because he was unaware that his last thought was out loud until Rye chuckled and said. “Yes. Yes, you are.”

Guilt washed over him and he let out a quiet sob. “I’m sorry. I just… I thought… and Katniss…” he struggled to form the right words.

“I know. I get it. I would go off the rails too if I thought my brother slept with the love of my life.” Rye offered a sympathetic smile. “You’re still an asshole, but I get it.”

“She’s not…” he tried to deny.

As if reading he mind, Graham spoke up. “Don’t try to deny it Peeta, you wouldn’t have made an ass out of yourself if you weren’t head over heels in love with her.”

“My boy, you need to tell that girl how you feel. You’re starting to explode out of nowhere, it’s not good for you.” His dad said with a sympathetic tone.

Peeta sat down and ran his hand through his hair letting out a tired sigh. “What if I ruined everything? I was so obsessed with being her number one favorite Mellark that she thinks I was only doing those things to win a silly game. What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if…”

“Just tell her how you feel, you stupid son of a bitch!” Rye yells at him. “She wrote you a letter! She wanted to go on that trip so she could tell you something! I know you’re no genius but you at least gotta have some clue as to what that letter said.”

Another moment of silence until they hear a stifled laugh out of none other than Graham.

“What?” Gus asked unable to hold in his own laughter.

“He called Peeta a son of a bitch,” he managed to say in between laughs. “He just called mom a bitch.” He kept laughing and the other Mellark men joined in. After the laughter died down, they all looked at each other, smiling.

“So… you’re gay?” Gus asked his second son.

“Yeah. Is that okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Mr. Mellark asked casually.

Rye stood up and enveloped his father in a hug. He pulled away with misty eyes “Thanks, dad.”

“You’re my son. I love you unconditionally. Even if I didn’t love you unconditionally, this wouldn’t be one of the conditions.” He smiled at his second son then turned to face his youngest, his face turning serious. “And you, you are going to get in your car, drive your ass over to Katniss’ house, apologize to her for acting like a complete and total jackass and tell her how you feel. And if I ever see you make an ass out of yourself and hurt that girl again, so help me God, I will give the bakery to Rye!”

Peeta’s eyes go wide and all he can say was, “Yes sir” as he hurried out the room. They heard the door slam and his car pull out of the driveway.

“Are you really going to give the bakery to me?” Rye asked breaking the silence.

Mr. Mellark laughed. “You are my son and I love you. But there is no way in hell I will let you run my bakery into the ground.”

Rye tried to look offended but couldn’t keep a straight face and joined his father in laughter.

Meanwhile, Peeta is driving down the road like a maniac. He’s at Katniss’ apartment in record time. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Her roommate, Jo, opens it and scowls when she sees him. “What do you want lover boy?”

He winces at the nickname. “Is she here? I really need to talk to her.”

“You messed up pretty bad, Mellark,” Jo says.

“I know. But I really need to talk to her,” his eyes pleading with her to let him in. “ _Please._ ”

“She’s in her room.” She said dryly letting him in. “Stop being a jackass, will you?”

He nodded and made his way down the hallway and reached Katniss’s door. His hand shook as he raised it to knock on the wood.

“Go away!” she yelled from the other side.

“Katniss, please. I just want to talk.” Nothing. But he didn’t come down here to do nothing, so he continued. “I’m sorry. I was an asshole for thinking you and Rye slept together. I just… I didn’t understand why you guys were getting so close and I thought I was losing you to Rye. Then you said he was your favorite Mellark and I just couldn’t stand it. I kept thinking about what happened at the beach and it just ate away at me. I was a stupid, insensitive, idiot and I don’t deserve you.”

He hears the door unlock and open. He looks at Katniss, taking in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, her face was splotchy, and her eyes were red from crying. His heart broke; it was one thing to see the love of his life cry, it was another thing to see her cry because of him. He wanted to reach out to her. Hold and promise her he would never knowingly hurt her again. But he couldn’t.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” She spat.

“I know. I’m sorry… I should’ve never assumed anything; I should’ve just talked to you instead of just playing you like that. But I was just so bothered that I wasn’t your number one anymore and the thought of Rye, or anyone else, ‘taking care’ of you…” he let out a shaky breath. “It just… it broke me Katniss.”

“Why? Why does it bother you so much?” she asked tears stinging her eyes.

 _This is it. Now or never_. He looks at her as if willing the words to come out. His breath hitched in his throat. “Because I’m in love you…” she gapes at his words. He decides to continue. “and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I just had to—”

For the second time, this night complete and total shock came over Peeta as he felt Katniss’s lips on his. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t want this to end. It was urgent and needy, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He pulled her closer when she pulled away. Not wanting her to run away again.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” She said smiling in between breaths. “You love me?”

An involuntary chuckle came out of him. “Yes. Ever since we were kids. Before I even knew how to love you.”

She kisses him again, this time it was a sweet, lingering kiss. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you’d feel the same way,” his voice cracked like he was going to cry. “You’re so amazing and I’m… I’m just me.”

“You’re amazing too.” She says with a laugh. “You’re sweet and kind and giving.” She kissed him again. This time that hunger the felt at the bakery was too overwhelming to ignore.

Katniss started to move back into the room, and Peeta closed the door behind him. They made their way to the bed and stopped when the back of her knees hit the frame. They played with the hem of their shirts, unsure of what to do.

Peeta breaks the kiss first. “Maybe we should stop... Before we get too far.”

“It’s okay.” She rests her hand on his cheek. “I’m ready... I’m with you.”

A surge of warmth ran down his body. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I… We’ll figure it out together.” She assures him and starts kissing him again.

It was awkward at first, they were inexperienced; not knowing what to do with their hands. At one point a wave of panic hit Peeta when he realized that he didn’t bring any protection. Luckily Katniss remembered Jo’s prank gift to her for her birthday—a comically large box of Trojans, with a note on the box that said, ‘ _For when you and Loverboy finally get your shit together’._

They felt out of their element at first, but once they got to explore each other they found a good system to give each other pleasure. It was clumsy, and exploratory, and over too soon, as all first times are, but it was perfect in their own way.

Afterward, she lays with her head on his chest, waiting for their hearts to slow down and drawing patterns on each other’s skin with their fingers.

“That was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He said with a breathy laugh.

She looked up at him and smiled—so big she thought her face would split in two. “Me too.” she kissed him and cuddled into him some more, she couldn’t get enough of the feeling his touch.

They stay like that for a while just languishing in their post-coital bliss. Then a thought occurred to Peeta.

“Rye—” he started.

“No!” Katniss whined which made Peeta chuckle. She shifted to face him resting on her elbow. “We Just lost our virginities to each other, and it was amazing. Do you really want to interrupt our post-sex cuddling by talking about your brother?”

Peeta laughs. “No. I just,” he moves to face her matching her position. He takes her hand and intertwines his fingers with her. “He said that you told him a secret. That there was a letter? I was just wondering what your secret was. Why couldn’t he tell me?”

Katniss smiled and brought their hand to her lip to kiss his knuckles. “Well, if it wasn’t already obvious. I wrote a letter telling how I am so, undeniably, stupidly, very much, in love with you.”

Peeta felt like his heart was going to burst. “You are?”

“No. I just give my virginity to any guy who tells me he loves me.” She jokes. “Of course, I am. You’re number one. You—fuckin—idiot.”

“Of course,” he echoes before taking her face in his hands and planting kisses anywhere his lips could reach.

“Stop it!” she giggles. And looked him in the eyes.

“I love you.” His voice was dripping with so much intensity, it was almost like he was trying to convince her.

“I love you too.” She presses her lips to his, and before they knew that hunger was taking over them again.

After, they laid on their sides, facing each other with their arms around each other. Katniss yawned, unable to fight the sleepiness coming over her.

“Go to sleep.” He says brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Stay with me,” her eyes are half-closed.

“Always.” He whispers as he holds onto her tighter and lets his own exhaustion take over him.

He wakes to a warm body shift in his arms. He smiles thanking the heavens that last night wasn’t a dream. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and sees that Katniss is also awake looking at him.

“Good morning,” she kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He says as he stretches the stiffness out of his muscles.

They say it so naturally to each other like they were meant to say it to one another all along.

“You didn’t come home last night,” she remarks. “You think Gus and your brothers will be worried?”

“Nah.” He replies casually. “I think they’d be even more worried if I came home last night.”

She laughs him off and shifts to get up but Peeta grabs her waist. “We have to go to work. Rye might burn down the bakery without us.”

“My dad’s there to stop him,” he whines. “Let’s just stay here until noon.”

She laughs again. The kind of laugh that warms his heart. “We need to go.”

“Fine,” he sighs in mock devastation, letting go of her.

“We can come back here after you take me out on a date.” She says in a suggestive tone. She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

“Where do you want to go?” he asks getting up.

“I don’t know. There’s this place in town that makes amazing cheese buns.” She teases.

“Oh yeah. I hear the guy baking them is really hot.” He laughs following her to the bathroom.

They shower, get dressed and make their way to Peeta’s car. They run into Jo on their way out of the house; she gives them and knowing nod and a nonchalant ‘you’re welcome’ before they head out.

When they get to the bakery, it was still closed but they could see Rye setting up the register through the window, they walk in hand in hand and Rye notices immediately.

“Finally!” he says happily, running over to the and enveloping both of them in a hug. “I was starting to break out with all the secrets I had to keep for you two,”

“Thank you for keeping my secret. How are you?” Katniss smiled at him.

“Great. I feel like I can breathe again.” He answers sincerely. He turned to Peeta. “You take care of your girl Little Peet?”

He lets out a loud laugh. Katniss presses her face to his shoulder trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. “We took care of each other.”

“I wish I had that.” His brother said out of nowhere.

“What about that guy who gave you his number last week?” Katniss asked.

Rye made a face. “Seneca? God no! Any guy who spends more than half an hour on his beard is no guy for me.”

Katniss said something about dating apps and Peeta started to tune out. He let go of her hand and gave her a kiss to the temple. “I’m gonna go help dad in the kitchen.”

She nodded and continued to talk to Rye about a guy he met on Tinder. He smiled as he walked away.

He didn’t need to be number one. He just needed her.

_5 years later._

Everything was great with Peeta and Katniss. She got her degree and environmental science and now works for the local government. Gus is pretty much retired at this point, with Peeta’s culinary arts degree and Rye’s business diploma, he was confident the bakery was in good hands. They’re engaged now. He proposed to her after they graduated and of course she said yes, but they weren’t in a rush to get married just yet.

Peeta was working on icing a wedding cake when a pair of hands slowly wrapped around his waist. “Hey.”

“I woke up and you weren’t upstairs.” She mumbles on his back.

“I had to finish this cake before 8 am.” He says softly.

They were living together in the apartment above the bakery. They moved in about six months after they first got together.

“Peeta,” she said, her toned worried him.

He placed the icing bag down on the table and turned to face her. “What’s up?”

“I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise not to freak out.” Her words didn’t help calm his worry.

“You’re scaring me Katniss,” he takes her face in his hands. “Is something wrong?”

“Remember, a few years ago, when I made that joke about you only being number three on my list of favorite Mellarks and you freaked out and did everything to get to number one?” she asks cautiously.

He nodded. Too nervous to speak.

“Well… don’t freak out… but there might be someone who’ll bump you down to number two in a few months.” She explains.

“What?” his eyes narrow in confusion.

She takes his hand and places it on her stomach. She watches as the realization washes over him.

“Are you?” he asks in a shaky tone.

“Yes.” She answers teary-eyed.

“I’m gonna be number two?” he asks with a hint of wonder in his voice.

“Is that okay?” she asks nervously. They never discussed having kids, she was nervous that he might not want to have them.

“Of course, it is!” he exclaims lifting her into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She replies happily.

He drops to his knees and places his hands on her still flat stomach. “Hello, number one. I’m your daddy. I love you so much already. I can’t wait to meet you.”

“You really don’t mind?” she teases.

“Katniss, I would let my spot drop to number ten, if knew I was losing out to our kids.” He said reassuringly.

He meant every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Bonus points if you spotted the Daniel Sloss reference in there.


End file.
